1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tapered metal poles for supporting utility lines, lights and the like, and also to a method of manufacturing poles of these types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tapered metal poles are used for diverse purposes, such as for supporting utility lines, or for lighting. The taller metal poles often have a polygonal shape with more than four sides. The pole tapers from a larger base to a smaller dimension at its upper end.
These poles are formed in two halves. Each half is manufactured by bending a long sheet of steel to form the corners of the polygon shape. The two halves are then welded together by an automatic welding process.
While these poles perform satisfactorily, the manufacturing process requires large, expensive machinery. This requires extensive capital investment. It also makes the poles expensive.